create_your_countryfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadia
Arcadia is a country within Ameristralia. It is mainly known for its capitol Columbia, A city that can float through the air. Arcadia today is a Democracy and the prime minister is Robbie with Co-Leader Dennis Johnson. Arcadia's & Columbia's History In the begining Bubbie had found the land of Arcadia with his Co-founder George Thorburn and his crew on December 17th 1843 and decided where they stopped to be the capitol known as BubbieTown. The crew thought that Bubbie was possesed by God for bringing them to this land, however George wasn't so sure of it, but at the time it was the only explaination they thought of. And from that day, the people of Arcadia worshipped cats thinking that they were gods. The cats were treated like royalty and often were seen to be better then humans. Eventually, the humans began to be treated like slaves, and quickly took notice. Large groups of Anticatship (People who thought humans should have control over cats, and cats should be pets) began to form all across Arcadia. The tension between the Key-Cats (People who supported the leadership of cats) and Anticatship was on the rise and began to lead to violence. This violence frightened many people and a large group of wealthy people all decided to help build a city away from all the conflict, but no one knew where. Finally a man named Dylan Thompson had the the idea of the sky with his new technology he discovered known as quantum mechanics and could use quantum particles to make objects stay still at a fixed time and space, thus the building of Columbia began. By Febuary 25th, 1890, the city was finished and just in time too, for what was about to happen next, will change the way Acradia forever. - Dylan Thompson- "If I can make a particle float, what not an apple, and if an apple, why not a city?" Well you know what they say, "The sky is the limit!" Finally on March 4th, 1890 a large revolution led by Rob Thorburn, ocurred when many massive groups of Anticatship's attacked from all corners of Arcadia. This attack caught all of the Key-Cat's off guard. From all corners, the Anticatship's centered in on Bubbie town and overthrew Bubbie. Along the way, any cat seen was to be put in a cage. Finally Rob Thorburn had declared that "Humans now have the free will of Arcadia, not the cats, never shall we be slaves again." after overthrowing Bubbie. The Only city left that wasn't in shambles was Columbia, which made many people suprised since only little of Arcadia knew. Thus from this Point Columbia was to be the new capitol and the new government would be a democracy on March 6th 1890. Welcome to Columbia Columbia, as you may already know, is Arcadia's capitol that floats above the sky in its beauty. Purpose It was made so Arcadia could have a capitol that could easily dodge,or escape any attack or dangerous condition. Also having the floating city provides an astounding amound for Arcadia through tourism and popular buisness. Columia town Square.jpg|The moment you walk into Columbia, this is what you see. Bioshock-Infinite-Columbia.jpg|In this photo BattleShip Bay can be seen which is a man made Beach for Columbia images-3.jpg|An example of what columbian soilders look like. images-2.jpg|Fink MFG is Columbia's Industry and is very successful for military and consumer goods. The_Flying_City_of_Columbia.png|An aerial-view Columbia. Shops & Business Some of the most popular businesses are: manufacturing industry, music, propaganda, restauraunts, and air travel. Music The Music industry is very important to not just the citizens of Columbia, but to the citizens of Arcadia as well. Music that comes from Columbia is arguably the best music in Ameristalia according to fans of the music. The main genres of music that comes out of Columbia is Rag Time, classical, jazz, and blues. Military Columbia is a major contributor to Arcadia's military. They provide tons of aircraft that are expremely usefull in battle in the air and on the ground, and many weapons for infantry. The unique thing about our military is Columbia's ability to provide such a successful air force, which some could say is the, or one of the best in Ameristalia. Science Of course, it is the science of quantum mechanics that make Columbia able to be suspended in air at a fixed hieght. The hot air balloons and propellars underneath the platforms that hold up Columbia help move the plat forms around while the particles within the platform are still able to be suspended at a fixed height. The movement of the platform doesn't cause the particles to suddenly move from its position with the group, when the platform moves, they all still move in a group, which is why they are still suspended. The Scientists within Columbia are still doing massive amounts of research with grumbo on transdimensional travel through which they hope they can figure out how to open a window into another world. Arcadia Today Today Arcadia is industrialized since after the revolution during rebuilding. During industrialization, oil was discovered underneath all 3 inland lakes, and till today, will make Arcadia's economy soar, creating many jobs and buisinesses that exist today. Tourism is also very popular in Arcadia, the main atraction being Columbia itself of course. The relationship between humans and cats has improved in which cats are now in their rightful place to be pets of anyone, and after the Dog Ownership Movement in 1963, dogs will then be accepted into families and to other people along with equality between cats and dogs. Arcadia's Military has also grown rapidy in both technology and experienced soldiers. The rapid growth started when tension between Me and Sancreta was rising. This frightened Arcadia influenced the citizens to buff up its military also creating more jobs we see in Arcadia today. Today the leader of Arcadia is Rob Thorburn's son Robert Thorburn. Robert Thorburn decided to have a co-leader Dennis Johnson, to help hanlde the prospering nation if anything were to get out of hand or get into conflicts with other nations, if any were to occur. Arcadia's Flag Green stands for the luscious land that was discovered by our founders. Purple represents the Ainticatships and their victory in making Arcadia what it is today. Purple is the Color that the Aintiships chose to represent themselves. Grey stands for Arcadia's industry as for it is not only very sucessful, but one of the most important in all of Ameristralia. Finally the floating city obviously represents the capitol of Arcadia, Columbia, and how beutiful the city is and what a great place it truely is to be in and to see. Welcome to Rapture The project that Arcadia has been working on for a long time is finally finished, What is the big project you may ask? Well its the astounding underwater city of Rapture. A glorious place to see and to be. Location Rapture is 275 miles off the coast of Grumbo and is built upon the shallowest water in the ocean that Arcadia's expedition crew could find. Government and Religion Government and religion within Rapture is no different that within Arcadia and Columbia as Rapture is owned by Arcadia. Purpose Rapture's astonishing size is very useful for housing many large groups of population. If the terrorist group Nativia was to ever over run Arcadia and take it over, any citizens that could be evacuated would be sent to Rapture, where Nativia could never find them since they have no where abouts to its location and have no idea what Rapture even is, nor that it even exists. Similar to Columbia, it also brings in money not just for itself, but for Arcadia as well by making money off the vast amount of tourists that visit the city. safe_image.jpg|A look at Rapture and its beauty bioshock_rapture-wide.jpg|An example of Rapture's massive size BurialAtSeaEpisode1.jpg|Another astounding view of Rapture image_310256_940.jpg|A look at one of many of Rapture's restaurants Transportation There are 3 ways of transportation within Rapture: the trams, the bathoshpere's, and walkways covered in strong, resistant glass connected from building to building. Trams and bathosphere's are useful for longer traveling distances while the walkways from building to building are for shorter traveling distances. Mailing and sending things throughout Rapture can be done so by using the Jet Postal system that runs all over Rapture. Shops & Business The biggest businesses in Rapture are: fisheries, music stores, museums, architecture, and industry. Many reastaurants within Rapture thrive due to high class architecture and food. Science Science within Rapture is very advanced and uses its technology to its advantage. At the moment, scientists with Rapture are doing and advanced study of stem cells and life on the ocean floor. It is the great technological feats that make Raptures industry so great and is what also built Rapture in the first place. Music Music within Rapture is very popular as there are many music stores you can go to in order to buy your favorite ablums from your favorite artist. Music is one of the most thriving industries within Rapture. The most popular genre of music is Jazz. Industry Arcadia's industry mainly focuses on oil and minning. The oil industry is the biggest in all of Ameristralia and creates a lot of money for Acrcadia and many jobs. Acradia often also makes money from selling oil to nations at war. Those nations would probably be allies, and at the moment, Acradia has no enemies, but does have some threats. Minning isn't as popular as the oil industry, but it is very important for bringing in money and creating jobs. The main hub of minning can be found within Columbia Mountains, which is a mountain range only 15 miles away from the capitol Columbia. Columbia Mountains mines mainly Iron, silver, and coal, and all of these minerals help the industry. Military Arcadia didn't start having a successful and well experience military until the war between Sancreta and Me. Today Arcadia's military is very well experience and full of high technology weapons, tanks, and aircraft. The total amount of people within Arcadia's military is 150,000 people. The Navy has grown significantly now that Arcadia has access to the oceans. As of now what seems to be a post-invasion period, Arcadia's military is growing rapidly, to help prepare for any attack by Nativia, if they so choose to. Research Arcadia's research on Nuclear Technology is completed and has also used it not only as a weapon, but also to create power for Arcadia as well. Arcadia's research on both Radiation Poisoning and Advanced Medicine has been completed, and there are now many cures from the common cold to extreme illness and disseases. Arcadia has finished its research on advanced submarine technology, and plans to do some trips into the bottom of the ocean to the right of Ameristralia. Tourism Tourism also plays a major part in Arcadia's money. The most popular place of tourism being the capitol, the floating city of Columbia. Most people who visit Columbia say,"Its and experience like never before." People from all over Ameristralia come to Columbia just see the magnificent view and what its like to live up in the sky. However, the next biggest tourist atraction is Mount Bubbie, the tallest mountain in Arcadia, located within Columbia mountains. Mount Bubbie is a popular tourist attraction because you can actually see Columbia in the sky on a clear day. Also it takes some exersise to climb up the many stairs to the top of the mountain, and many people come here to take that as a challange. Religion Living in Arcadia, you have the choice to believe in whatever religion you choose. However, 65% of the citizens of Arcadia believe in Christianity or are Catholic. Another 30% of Acradian's believe in religions from Buddhism to Hinduism. The other 5% of Arcadians don't believe in anything, so they are Athiests. Foreign Affairs The Transdimensional Travel Treaty Arcadia and Groomp have signed a treaty together and became allies so that both countries may work together on the reasearch of transdimension travel. We believe that we can find a solution to be able to travel through an infinite number of different realities and worlds. The distovery of quantum mechanics and quaintum particles should hopefully help us quite a bit as Arcadia's finest scientist Dylan Thompson will be a major contributor in the research. The St. Clair Canal Treaty Arcadia has asked Grumbo if we can build a canal through them so that Arcadia may have access to the ocean on the right of Ameristralia. Grumbo has acepted this treaty and for doing so, Arcadia will give Grumbo 10% of the profit the St. Clair canal makes. Reasoning for the canal is that Arcadia is the only landlocked country in Ameristraila and this hurts the Arcadian economy in certain places, one example being shipping good to other countries that would be faster to get to by boat. As of June 26th 2013 the St. Clair Canal has been finished and is accessable for any country, but those who use it, will be given a fee for using the Canal. This will now also let Arcadia's navy reach the ocean and help Republia in an invasion of the New World. The Treaty of Columbus Arcadia and Chrombeurg have signed a treaty in which the two will be reasearching scietific idea's and projects and the two countries will also become allies. At the time now Arcadia and Chrombeurg have finished their researched and have entered The Space Race by sending satellites into space. One reasoning for the satellites is to get a better view of what our world actually looks like, and to have a view at the new world from above. Democrian-Columbian Alliance (D.C.A.) The Democrian-Columbian Alliance is a defense pact that indicates both Arcadia and Republia have each others backs. If Arcadia went to war with another nation, Republia would have their back, if Republia went to war with another nation, Arcadia would have their back. Also Arcadia and Republia will both help spread Democracy across Ameristralia and even the New World. Along the lines of the Alliance, Arcadia and Republia will join up on an invasion of the new world to find the source of the terrorist group Nativia and eliminate them so they can cause no more harm to Ameristralia. Category:Continents